In general, brushless direct current (BLDC) motors do not use a brush and a commutator in an ordinary direct current motor, but replace the brush and commutator with an electronic rectification apparatus. These BLDC motors may reduce mechanical or electrical noise, and furthermore, may be controlled at various speeds from a low speed to a high speed. Additionally, the BLDC motors are widely used as driving devices of various electronics such as a refrigerator or an air conditioner, a washing machine, etc.
Among the BLDC motors, there are motors with a leg for fixing a motor on an electronic device such as a washing machine, etc. formed together with the housing. Korean Patent No. 10-1462786 and EP 2775024 disclose a structure for combining a motor housing made of a metallic material such as aluminum, etc. with a tub of the washing machine. In the two prior art references, the motor housing includes an upper housing and a lower housing, and the prior art references disclose a structure of forming a bracket or a leg on the upper housing and the lower housing, respectively, in order to fix the motor on the tub of the washing machine.
However, according to the structure of the two prior art references, since the size of the leg formed in the upper housing and lower housing is fixed, when a fixed location of the motor formed in the tub of the washing machine is changed, the upper and lower housings need to be designed again. Furthermore, since the housing is made of a metallic material, a coil wound in a stator and a metal housing may be disconnected. Also, since the stator is fixed on the housing by being combined with a bolt, etc., noise and vibration may occur when operating the motor.
Accordingly, the present inventor suggests a motor with a new structure in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.